


Lessons in Chemistry

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Frottage, Grooming, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018, Top Adrian Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Adrian Harris manages to arrange for his favorite student Jackson Whittemore to have private tutoring sessions with him. He uses this opportunity to manipulate Jackson into having sex with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Office sex.
> 
> Rewatching the first season (especially episode 105 - The Tell), I got the strong impression that Harris was looking for vulnerabilities in his students that he could exploit (which included Scott and especially Jackson).
> 
> This story takes place shortly after that episode.
> 
> Note: This story is tagged Rape/Non-Con because Harris uses his position as a teacher to manipulate his students into having sex.

Adrian Harris sat in his office grading papers in the circle of light provided by his desk lamp. The office was tiny, barely larger than the desk, and didn’t have any windows, but Harris liked to think of it as cozy and intimate. He didn’t even tell the students that it existed unless he needed to, which made it a refuge from unwanted distractions.

There was a tentative knock on his door.

“Who is it?”

The door opened enough for Jackson Whittemore to stick his head inside. His hair was still slightly damp from his post-practice shower, but he had styled it again as carefully as he did every day before school. “You told me to meet you here after practice for our tutoring session, Mr. Harris.”

Harris closed the folder he had been working on and set it off to the side. “Ah, yes, Jackson. Come in and take a seat.”

The sessions had been suggested by him at the parent-teacher conference. Mr. Whittemore believed it was his own idea, but he was only following the trail of crumbs Harris had laid before him. He had praised Jackson’s drive while worrying that whatever had been bothering him lately would come back to hurt him later on when applying for college. He bemoaned the budget cuts and increased class sizes that prevented him from having the time in class to give Jackson the attention that he deserved. In the end, Harris had managed to get him to offer to pay him to tutor Jackson (under the table and at an elevated rate due to it violating his contract).

Jackson sat down in the chair next to Harris. Jackson gave him an apologetic look as his leg and shoulder pressed against Harris’s due to the limited room at the desk, but he relaxed when Harris’s carefully crafted body language indicated that he wasn’t bothered.

As Jackson took his textbook and homework out of his backpack, Harris took the opportunity to remind himself of the first thing he had noticed about Jackson: his impossible beauty. A casual observer might think Jackson made it look effortless, but a careful observer like Harris could see how he checked himself for an out of place hair or fold in his clothing every time he passed by his reflection or all the hours he spent in the weight room, running around the town in the early hours, or practicing his shot either with his friend Danny or the paint can he had nailed to a tree in his yard.

Once he had found the current chapter in the textbook, Jackson turned back to Harris. “Thank you so much for this. I don’t know what I would do if I started failing classes on top of everything else.” Harris noted the reference to what was going on in his life but chose not to pry further yet. He already knew far more than Jackson realized, and he doubted he could get the boy to open up about the parts that he hadn’t yet pieced together. He was pleased with the vulnerability Jackson exposed by even admitting that much. That was the second thing Harris had noticed about Jackson: his confident demeanor was a facade covering a deep well of insecurity.

A look at his school record revealed what Harris had already suspected: Jackson had been adopted and had a constant fear that the people in his life would reject him. This caused him to push away those who he didn’t need and keep those he did need at a certain distance. Perhaps his best friend Danny was the one to get the closest to him, but Harris was sure Jackson kept secrets even from him. Getting Jackson to trust him even this much had been the result of weeks of work praising and reassuring Jackson.

Harris moved his arm behind Jackson to reassure him. There was a flash of fear as his fingers brushed against that mysterious wound on the back of his neck, but Jackson relaxed as Harris rested his hand on his shoulder and said, “You’re a special kid, and I can tell there’s more going on in your life than most realize. I’d hate to see it pull you under.” Harris left his arm there rather than putting it back by his side. If asked, Harris would say that it was just more comfortable in the cramped conditions than fighting Jackson for space for their arms. However, Jackson leaning slightly into him as they began working through the material revealed the third thing he had noticed about Jackson: he was gay but deeply closeted.

Having the most popular girl at the school as his girlfriend might make people think otherwise, but even other teachers would gossip in the lounge about how it was based more on high school politics than romance. Harris had even overheard Lydia whispering indiscreet complaints to a friend about how indifferent he could be toward her sexually. He saw the boy’s true interests were for his best friend, but for some reason Danny was interested in a different type of guy. He suspected the two had a thing in the past that Danny had moved on from and Jackson never had.

Some might wonder why Jackson would remain in the closet in a community that touted itself as a place where homophobia was nonexistent. In truth, nowhere was free from the expectations of the heterosexual default. Sure, he could be the most faithful defender of his gay best friend’s interests without fear, but a boy terrified of being abandoned wouldn’t take even the slightest risk of disappointing his parents.

As they worked through the chapter, Harris was impressed with how quickly began to reveal an understanding of the covalent bonds. He wondered how much of his student’s energies were diverted into maintaining that facade, and what he could be if he were free.

In what seemed like no time, they had come to the end of the chapter. As Jackson put his things away, Harris told him, “I’m really impressed how quickly you’re picking this up. You could end up being the top of the class.” He would find it funny if he took it away from Lydia, who considered her boyfriend her intellectual inferior even if she tried to hide it.

Jackson turned to him and smiled. It was a rare genuine smile rather than the condescending smirk he usually wore. “Really? I had thought I was losing my edge.” His brief happiness had been chased away by the rest of his problems, and he hung his head in shame.

Harris grabbed Jackson’s chin and turned his face to meet his gaze. Their faces were only inches apart. “Don’t let Scott McCall get into your head. I’m sure you’ll manage to deal with him like you dealt with this.”

Jackson was confused. “You know about . . .” Realization dawned in his eyes. “The lacrosse captain.”

Harris noted that there was something else going on with McCall. He was sure Jackson would tell him about it in due time. “I see more than you realize.”

Jackson’s eyes went wide with the fear of a closeted boy who has been seen. He froze for a moment, and the only movement he made was a slight shaking from the adrenaline coursing through his system. He began to breathe again as he dropped his eyes to Harris’s lips as he realized how close they were. Even though he knew what was coming, Harris was still caught off guard when Jackson grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harris let himself enjoy the first fruits of his hard work, but he remained careful. He responded to Jackson’s kiss just enough to encourage him to continue but not so much that Jackson would realize how long he had wanted this. Jackson wasn’t as skilled as he may have hoped, but he was enthusiastic and would be able to learn it as easily as he learned chemistry.

Before it began impossible to pretend he wasn’t kissing Jackson back, Harris pulled away and slid his chair backwards slightly so he was facing Jackson directly. He took Jackson’s hands into his own and pulled them away from his face. “Jackson! What was that?”

Jackson panicked. “I . . . I thought you wanted that.”

“I’m your teacher!” As he said that, he lowered their hands so that they rested on his legs. Somehow, Jackson’s fingers ended up sliding along Harris’s hidden erection.

Jackson took the bait and gave him a squeeze to be sure of what he had found. “You do want this.”

Harris stood up but neglected to push Jackson’s hand away. “Jackson, you’re a handsome boy, but I can’t.”

“Please, Mr. Harris. I want this, too.” He used his free hand to outline his own hard dick underneath his pants. “You’re the only one who understands me, and you know I’m not like the other boys.”

Harris shifted his objection to encourage Jackson to pursue. “What if someone found out?”

Emboldened, Jackson's cocky side began to emerge again. “No one needs to know. We’re both too smart for that.”

“But . . .” Harris pretended to have run out of reasons to resist.

Jackson brought his hand to the buckle of Harris’s belt. “Please let me do this. I want it. You want it. I feel safe with you.”

Harris gave a nod of acquiescence as if he hadn’t been preparing for this moment since the first time he saw the boy. He moved to sit on the desk in front of Jackson.

Meanwhile, Jackson undid Harris’s belt and unzipped his pants. He wasted no time reaching through the fly in Harris’s underwear and pulled out his cock. Jackson took a second to take in the sight before wrapping his lips around it and sliding up and down.

Harris gripped the edge of the desk as he was surprised for the first time that night. Jackson was far better at this than his kiss had led him to expect. He was certain that Jackson and Danny had got a lot of practice together.

He noticed that Jackson had took his own dick out of his pants and was stroking it as he sucked on Harris. He couldn’t get a good look at it in the shadow of the desk and with Jackson’s head in the way. It was no matter. Thanks to the school’s porous locker rooms, he had already seen Jackson naked, and he was sure he would get a closer look soon enough.

Harris could tell that Jackson wasn’t used to a dick as large as his, but he did a good job at working the parts that he could handle rather than trying to take too much and failing. Periodically, Jackson would moan and pause his movement as he tried to keep himself from coming.

During the final one of these moments, Jackson realized that he had failed and redoubled his efforts in an attempt to get Harris off at the same time. Although he could not see it, the smell of Jackson’s cum filled the air. Harris decided to reward the boy by stopping his resistance and giving in. He grabbed the sides of Jackson’s head and began to fill his mouth with his own cum. Jackson struggled to take it all, and a little began to dribble down his chin.

Once it was over, Harris pulled his dick from Jackson’s mouth and hid it back inside his pants. Jackson grabbed a tissue from the box on the desk and cleaned himself up. He motioned below the desk. “Sorry about the mess. Should I . . .?”

Harris waved him off. “I’ll take care of it.” He stood up, and Jackson took that as a cue to grab his backpack and stand up as well. Harris pulled him in for a kiss and took the opportunity to get his first feel of Jackson’s ass. “Thank you for tonight, Jackson. I look forward to continuing this next week.”

“Thank you, sir. I’m sure it will be very educational.” With a wink, he let himself out.

Harris sat back down and took a moment to savor his conquest. He then looked over at his class list and focused on the name ‘Scott McCall.’ He had already noted the boy had a need for a father figure in his life (despite what his mother insisted), and Jackson’s reaction had made him even more intrigued by the boy.


	2. Lessons in Masculinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa McCall is worried that Adrian Harris might be right that her son needs more of a male influence and asks him to help. Harris asks Jackson to help as he arranges some time together at his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the square Outdoor Sex.

Harris’s fingers gently held Jackson’s cock while he tried to work out the stoichiometric ratios for a homework problem. If he got them right, Harris would bring Jackson back to the edge for yet another time during tonight’s tutoring session. He had explained to his student that if he could master the material while distracted like this he would have no trouble remembering it for the test. Jackson had accepted this in part because it made finally being able to come at the end of the session feel that much better. Harris hadn’t mentioned that he also did it for the pleasure of watching Jackson trying to hide his arousal during those tests.

Jackson set his pencil down, and after he had check his answer, Harris’s fingers went to work. Even with Jackson doing his best to keep quiet, Harris knew exactly when he needed to stop. While Jackson was riding the wave back down, Harris decided to broach a delicate subject. “What do you think about Scott McCall?”

There was a flash of annoyance across Jackson’s face as the thought of Scott entered his head and mixed with his sexual desire, but he quickly suppressed it. “He’s a loser who spends our lacrosse games sitting on the bench with his only friend. Why are you asking me about him?”

“His mom is worried that he doesn’t have a male authority figure in his life.” It had taken some effort on his part to manipulate her into thinking that way, but it was better Jackson didn’t think it was his idea. “I’ve agreed to help him, and I’d like you to help me.”

Jackson was concerned. “Will that get in the way of my tutoring? Or will he be joining us?”

“He might, but I’ll always find time for you.” Jackson began to pout. “Just look how much it helped you.” Jackson’s dad had repeatedly commented about how much Jackson had matured under Harris’s influence. “Besides, with him tagging along, I think we might be able to take that trip to my cabin.”

Jackson’s eyes lit up. While he had been working on Mrs. McCall, he had been dropping references to his secluded cabin in the woods while noting that a teacher taking a student on a trip like that would raise questions. “We’d be able to do that if he came along?”

“Scott’s mom will be excited to hear that I’m taking him camping with the lacrosse team captain, and if you tell your parents that you’re going camping with Scott, they don’t have to know that I’m there.”

“OK. I’ll do it.”

As Harris rewarded Jackson for finishing his homework by laying him down on the desk and fucking him, it felt even better than usual as he anticipated adding a second member to his collection.

The next day, while patrolling the desks looking for cheaters during a quiz, Harris left a note on Scott’s desk telling him to see him after class. Once class was finished, Scott took his time putting his things away. By the time he came to the front of the class, everyone else had left with the exception of Stiles who was waiting for his friend just outside the door.

“You wanted to see me Mr. Harris?” Scott was nervous as if he was worried that he had been caught doing something but not sure what. Given their track record, it wasn’t an unreasonable concern.

“Yes, and don’t worry, Mr. McCall. You’re not in trouble. Please sit.” While Scott was getting back into one of the desks in the front row, Harris walked to the door. “Move along, Mr. Stilinski. This is a private matter.”

“But-” Stiles had tried to say something but the door was already closed before he could get a second word out. He glared at Harris through the window for a moment before sulking off.

Harris moved back to lean against his desk in front of Scott. “I’ve been talking with your mother, and she has some concerns about you. She does a valiant job as a single mother, I’m sure, but there are some things that a mother just can’t provide. Therefore, she’s asked me to help fill in as a male authority figure for you.”

“But I do have male authority figures: Stiles’s dad, Coach, my boss.”

Harris waved his hand as if physically brushing the list away. “I’m sure they do their part, but it doesn’t change that your mom has asked me to help as well. Since it would be beneficial for you to also have someone your own age to emulate, I’ve asked Mr. Whittemore to assist.”

“Jackson?! But he hates me.”

“I’ll admit that he was skeptical at first, but I’ve convinced him that he should do more to help others.”

“Wow. Do you think he’ll help me get in with the popular kids?” Scott was just as desperate to lose his outsider status as Harris has expected.

“It’s up to him, but I’m sure you could become close friends if you work hard to improve yourself.” He could see Scott was already dreaming as he escorted him to the door. “Let’s meet tonight after your lacrosse practice. And one last thing: It’s probably for the best that you don’t discuss this with your friend Mr. Stilinski. I can’t mentor additional students, and I wouldn’t want him feeling left out to come between the two of you.”

Scott considered this for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. He can get a bit possessive at times.”

That night, Jackson on his office door before leading Scott inside. Both were still slightly damp from their shower, but somehow Jackson managed to look as if he’d been able to repeat his entire morning routine before leaving the locker room.

“Welcome, Scott. I thought we should start by discussing what ways your father’s absence has left you unprepared.”

Scott blushed and gave a quick glance toward Jackson before answering. “I don’t think I’m unprepared.”

Harris gave a slight grin. “Don’t worry about looking strong in front of Jackson. He’s here to help. This is a safe space, and anything that happens here stays between us three.”

Scott took a moment to decide if he trusted them before opening up. “Well, I don’t know how to interact with girls that well. I’ve tried to talk with my mom about it, but it’s so awkward.”

Harris nodded. “That’s certainly a good place to start, and you have an excellent mentor. You don’t have trouble with the ladies, do you, Jackson?”

Jackson raised an eyebrow and scoffed. “Not at all.”

Scott raised his hand to gesture toward Jackson. “Well, look at him.” Harris noted how Scott’s eyes were tracing Jackson’s feature with a promising amount of appreciation.

“Jackson, did this all come naturally?”

“Well, partly, but a lot of it is just working at it. Besides, I think Scott has…” Jackson paused to appraise Scott. “...potential.”

Scott beamed at what was probably the first compliment Jackson had ever given him. Meanwhile, Harris decided to probe Scott’s experience further. “Have you ever been on a date with a girl?”

Scott dropped his head slightly. “No. The closest I got was when Stiles and I went to a dance stag and a girl asked me to dance. I tried, but I made such a fool of myself that she gave up on me and walked away.”

Harris nodded gravely as he considered how he could use that. “Let’s start with that. Jackson, take ahold of Scott. We’re going to have a dancing lesson.” Jackson and Scott both put their hands around each other’s lower backs while Harris took out his phone and start playing a slow song that some might call dated but he would insist was a classic. “No, Scott. You have to learn to follow before you can learn to lead.” He stood up and took Scott’s hands to move them onto Jackson’s shoulders. “And Jackson, don’t be so old fashioned.” He moved Jackson’s hands downward until they were resting on the top of Scott’s ass. Both of the boys blushed as they were forced to step a little closer.

The two got to an awkward start. Scott resisted Jackson’s lead at first, not out of defiance but rather out of clumsiness. Even after he began to get into the groove, they still would have a misstep whenever they got a little too close to each other to ignore their attraction.

Once they were moving together with a semblance of grace, Harris paused the music. “Very good. Now Scott should try to lead.” Jackson wrapped his hands around the back of Scott’s neck, but Scott was so timid that his hands were touching Jackson’s ribs. “Come on Scott, Jackson isn’t going to slap you if you touch his ass.” He picked Scott’s hands up and brought them lower. “He’s proud of it, right Jackson.”

Jackson gave a self-satisfied smile. “Yes, sir.”

“And is Jackson right to be proud, Scott?”

Harris felt as Scott actually squeezed Jackson’s butt to evaluate it. “I think so. I don’t have a lot of experience to compare it to.”

Harris started the music again and watched to see what Scott had learned. He was doing surprisingly well, although part of that was Jackson being able to anticipate what he needed. The bigger change was in how Harris had made Scott get so close to Jackson that there was no space between them. Their heads were resting on each other’s shoulders, and the content looks on their faces revealed how they had learned to embrace the intimacy of the situation rather than finding it awkward.

After the music had faded, the pair continued to sway back and forth to the absent beat for a few more steps before they pulled back from each other as if woken up from a trance.

“Very good. You probably won’t be stealing the show at the next dance yet, but I doubt you’ll have a repeat of that last time.” Scott seemed ambivalent about whether to be proud at the compliment or embarrassed at the reminder of his past. “However, there’s more to being a man that just dancing. It’s also important to have a healthy relationship with the natural world. What are your plans for Spring Break?”

“Playing video games and watching movies with Stiles.” Scott took a moment before remembering who he was speaking to. “Oh, and catching up on my studying.”

Harris smiled at the transparent attempt to please him. “Well, I have a cabin deep in the woods that I thought I could take you and Jackson to as a sort of nature retreat. I’m sure we could find time to catch up on chemistry as well.”

Harris could almost see the dreams of missed father-son camping trips flash before Scott’s eyes. “I think this is more important. I can play video games and watch movies anytime I want to.”

“Excellent. We’ll meet here after school on Friday. I’ll take care of all the food and supplies, and we’ll be back Sunday night.”

Scott and Jackson began to pick up their bags, but Harris asked Jackson to stay. As soon as he turned the lock on the door, Jackson began to strip off all of his clothes to reveal the hard cock that he’d been trying to ignore ever since he and Scott had been dancing together. He seemed have gotten past his doubts about including Scott and proved it even further in the way he needily pushed Harris onto his desk and rode his cock.

During class on Friday, Harris noted the different mood the last day before break brought. Most students were more energetic than usual, but Scott was rocking back and forth in anticipation. Meanwhile Stiles was an outlier in the opposite direction as he spent the period sullenly sending daggers with his eyes at Harris. Jackson seemed to be his usual cool self, but he thought he saw an extra sparkle in the boy’s eyes.

Once school had ended, they met in the chemistry classroom. Scott had a large duffle bag, which caused Harris to quietly chuckle because he wouldn’t be needing most of that. Jackson had a smaller bag because he knew the plans. He could have packed even less, but he refused to let his skincare routine suffer just because they were getting away from civilization.

It was a long drive to the cabin. Finding a place with the privacy he desired hadn’t been easy, but in the end it was worth it. Scott and Jackson didn’t seem to mind. The two were in the backseat together chatting as if they were long friends rather than people who had barely said something to each other that wasn’t required by school or sports. Scott didn’t even realize that they hadn’t stopped for supper until the sun had gone down. By then, they were far enough into the middle of nowhere that it took another half hour to find someplace that was still open. After a quick meal, they were on their way again.

It was almost midnight when they finally pulled up to a gate. Scott sighed with relief as Jackson hopped out to open it for them. He’d began to express his doubts when they had turned onto a third gravel road which was even less well maintained than the ones before. Once they were inside, Jackson closed the gate behind them and got back in. A short ride over a ridge and they could finally see the cabin below them at the end of the driveway. Beyond it, they could see the moonlight reflecting off the water of Harris’s private lake.

After Harris had parked the car, they wearily unloaded their supplies. The cabin wasn’t that large, but the front room had a kitchen, a table and chairs for their meals, and a couch and chairs in front of a fireplace. A single door lead to the bedroom which (along with the attached bathroom) took up the rest of the building.

Once they had brought everything inside, Harris and Jackson began to remove their clothes. Scott had been picking through a box to see what food Harris had packed, so they were completely naked before he noticed anything out of the ordinary.

“Ooo! These are my fav-” Scott finally looked up and dropped the can he had been holding. “Why are you naked?”

“Did I forget to tell you that this is a nudist retreat? Being comfortable with one’s body is an essential part of being a man. They used to teach swimming in the nude, segregated by sex of course, and it did wonders for promoting healthy body images.”

Scott seemed unsure, so he turned to Jackson who had an expression of mild impatience that threatened to shift into disappointment. That was enough to get Scott to undress. Harris and Jackson busied themselves with putting the food away to emphasize how normal it was. Once he was naked, Scott came over to help them, and even joined in on the conversation.

When they finished, the weight of the late hour finally hit. Scott yawned, which caused Jackson and Harris to imitate him. They followed Harris to the bedroom. Harris lay down on one side while Jackson took his bag to the bathroom. It took a moment for Scott to realize that there was just one big bed. He paused, and Harris wondered whether he’d need some convincing. In the end, Scott was just too tired to care. He collapsed onto the other side, and Jackson climbed in between them once he had finished with his routine.

The next morning, Harris was the first to wake up. He took a moment to take in the sight of the two sleeping angels next to him before closing his eyes again to wait for them to wake up. A couple of minutes later, he heard Scott begin to stir. He opened his eyes just in time to see Scott become distressed by something.

“Good morning, Scott. How did you sleep?”

Scott had turned toward the bathroom as a potential refuge, but he was more worried now that he couldn’t get there unseen. “Good, thanks.”

“Embarrassed by your morning wood? Don’t be. It happens to all of us.” To emphasize his point, Harris grabbed the blankets and sheets and tossed them open so that they were all exposed down to their knees.

The cold air on his naked skin woke Jackson up. He was not pleased. “Why did you have to do that?”

“Scott’s embarrassed by his morning wood.”

Jackson rolled over to expose his own hard cock. He idly ran his thumb along its underside as he inspected Scott’s. “It doesn’t look like you have anything to be embarrassed of. How much are you packing?”

Scott started to relax. “I’m not sure. I’ve never measured.”

Jackson was incredulous. “Never? I started measuring in middle school. If you line yours up with mine, I can give you an estimate.”

Scott looked back and forth between Jackson and Harris before shrugging. “It’s not fully hard right now. Do you mind if I stroke it a little?”

Jackson shook his head. “Go ahead. What would be the point of measuring it half-hard?” Jackson shifted from his idle rubbing to actively running his fingers along his length. Harris brought his hand to his owncock but was careful not to move too aggressively lest he spook Scott.

Once Scott was satisfied with his cock’s readiness, he straddled Jackson and to Harris’s surprise he lay down so his cock and balls were pressed against Jackson’s rather than lining them up tip to base like he had expected. Jackson took advantage by wrapping his hands around both of their cocks to make sure they were pointing in the same direction and telling Scott to move a little forward and then a little back as he tried to get their bases at the same position. Scott bit his lip as he tried to hide how he was enjoying the friction. When Jackson finally stopped messing with him by having him move, he switched to messing with him by pressing his hand against their tips as he tried to tell which one was longer.

“I can’t tell which one is longer, so you’re about six and a half inches, give or take.” Scott seemed pleased to be Jackson’s equal but unsure of what that meant in general. “That’s above in case you were wondering.”

Scott was pleased with himself as he turned toward Harris. “What about you? I’d guess you’re above average as well.”

Harris smiled at the opening. “I’m not sure. Why don’t see how I compare?”

Scott had not been expecting that, but he didn’t see any reason to object after he had just touched his dick to Jackson’s. Harris let Scott take the lead as he got on top of him and wrapped his hand around their cocks. Scott kept shifting positions to be sure, but no matter what he did it was clear that Harris had him beat by half an inch at the very least. “Wow. You must be really above average.”

Even though he had already known that, he was happy to have impressed the boy. “Lucky me. Are you hungry?”

Scott rocked his hips forward while watching their cocks before he realized Harris was talking about food. “Oh. Yeah. I’m starving.” He hopped off the bead and lead the way to the kitchen. Breakfast was a simple but filling affair, and Harris noted with pleasure Scott’s discomfort with how his boner took almost the entire meal to start to go down.

Once they had finished washing the dishes, Harris suggested that they take a swim. Scott was especially eager, probably hoping that the cool water would help with his problem. It did at first as they floated around enjoying the quiet sounds of nature, but then Jackson started playing grabass. He and Harris conspired together to work Scott back up as their bodies pressed into his and their hands tugged on his cock under the pretense of an accident. He tried to pull away to let himself cool down, but their coordinated attack gave him no relief as maneuvered him into the shallows.

Harris finally called for a break once they had made it almost to the shore. As they caught their breaths, they noted that they were all aroused. Rather than being ashamed, there was a comfort in their shared state. They headed up to their towels on the shore to dry off.

As they lay there with their cocks standing like sundials, Harris had a suggestion. “We should take care of these things before our hike. We can’t have them swinging around.”

Jackson groaned, “Finally!” and started to stroke with vigor. Scott watched him for a moment before starting on his own cock. The three of them lay there in silence stroking their cocks for a few minutes when Harris and Jackson moved to the second phase of their plan and began to play with their asses with their other hand.

It took Scott a moment before he noticed and couldn’t help asking, “Why are you doing that?”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “Because it feels good.”

Harris was more helpful. “Stimulating the prostate. It’s something they don’t tell you in health class.”

Jackson paused his masturbation and sat up. “Want to try it?”

Scott nodded, and before he could start to play with himself, Jackson had rolled over and pressed his finger against Scott’s hole. Scott’s gaze became distant as he focused on the novel sensation. Harris was surprised by how short of time passed before Scott let Jackson inside him, and from there it took no time at all for his practiced touch to find the right spot. Scott yelped in surprise and delight at a pleasure that he hadn’t even imagined.

Harris rolled over and placed his hand on Scott’s chest so he could rub him reassuringly. “How does that feel Scott?”

Scott moaned before he could answer. “So good.”

“I thought you’d like it.” Harris slowly moved his hand down Scott’s torso with each circle it made until he was combing his fingers through Scott’s pubic hair. “Just relax and let us show you how good your body can feel.”

Scott let go of his cock and put his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. Harris replaced Scott’s hand with his own and began to stroke. He varied his technique so he could learn what Scott liked, but he was careful to go slowly so that this moment didn’t end before he got what he really wanted.

After a while, the two of them had Scott squirming on the ground. Harris decided Scott was ready for more. “Do you want to try something that feels even better?”

Scott opened his eyes, but he was too dazed from the sensations to focus. “There’s better? Of course!”

Harris and Jackson shared a smile as they switched places. Harris lifted Scott’s legs over his head and brought his hand down to check Jackson’s work. He found Scott’s hole surprisingly receptive, which made him proud of his student’s progress. He pulled his fingers out and moved to replace it with his cock. With a gentle push of his hips, he began to slide inside.

Scott groaned at the feeling of being stretched more than he thought possible, but he didn’t ask for Harris to stop. As the cock made its way inside of him, Scott’s head rolled to the side so that he was looking directly at Jackson’s hard dick as if he were seeing it in a completely new way. He licked his lips and hungrily looked up at Jackson. Jackson didn’t need any more of a invitation to move himself closer to Scott’s mouth, and soon as it was within reach he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tip.

Harris enjoyed the sight in front of him as he continued to pleasure himself with Scott’s tight ass. Just like with Jackson, he had seen an underlying need for male approval and a hunger for cock that could be exploited. Now that he had two young men to play with, he delighted in thinking about all the things they could do.

Scott started to slow down as the awkward angle and his inexperience caused him to tire quickly. Jackson swung his knee over Scott’s head so that he was straddling him while facing Harris. As he leaned forward to fuck Scott’s mouth, his face was near enough that Harris stretched Scott’s legs back so he could meet Jackson’s lips with his own. Their tongues played with each other as Scott moaned at the burn of the stretch and the intensity of the new angle of Harris’s cock. Jackson became distracted and less gentle with his cock so that Scott started to gag, but they resisted pulling apart until Scott began to sound urgently in need of relief.

Jackson broke off the kiss and pulled himself out of Scott’s mouth. He gave Scott a couple of moments to catch his breath while he repositioned himself before sitting down on his face. As he watched Jackson stroke himself, Harris wondered whether Scott would even know what he was expected to do, but based on the wet noises he started to make and the way Jackson’s head rolled back in response, Scott still could surprise them.

With his own expert hand and Scott’s amateur tongue working on him from either end, Jackson was the first to come. He angled his cock down towards Scott’s torso and with a grunt made a mess of him. Once he had finished, he reached forward and began to stroke Scott using his cum as lube. Scott had already been rock hard despite not being touched since Harris had started fucking him. He groaned as he tried to resist his climax, but all he could manage was to delay it for a couple of strokes. As Harris watched Scott’s cum arc onto his chest, he decided it was time to finish himself off as well. He pulled himself out, and with a few quick strokes he was making his own contribution to the mess they had made of Scott.

When Jackson stood up, he revealed Scott to be glowing in the aftermath. “I did not expect that to happen this week.”

Harris laughed. “It’s a Greek pedagogy that has fallen out of favor. I hope you enjoyed it.”

Scott nodded slowly. “Oh, yeah. Although, I’m not sure what I was supposed to learn.”

Jackson offered a hand to pull Scott up. “I can tell you while we get you cleaned up. It’s a bonding thing.”

As Harris followed them back to the water, he noted that based on the way he was walking, Scott probably wouldn’t be up for a hike that afternoon. That was okay. They had plenty of time to do all the things they desired during the rest of the trip.


End file.
